


Между небом и землей

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Между небом и землей

Джинни делает шаг и зависает между небом и землей в самом буквальном смысле этого выражения. Метла, непослушная и старая, принадлежала ещё Чарли, когда ему было тринадцать. Дерево под руками неприятно-холодное, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Не улетай далеко, — слышит она голос матери, и сердце сжимается. Хочется тут же спуститься и зайти в дом. Хочется улететь далеко-далеко, почувствовать тяжелые от воды облака, вымокнуть до нитки, промерзнуть, да так сильно, чтобы даже дрожать было невозможно. Хочется быть в гуще событий. Хочется спрятаться в своей комнате, залезть под одеяло и обнять подушку. Хочется обнять Гарри. Хочется ударить его со всей силы. Поцеловать.

Джинни делает поворот и цепляется взглядом за дом Лавгудов. Изнутри привычно царапаются вина, тоска, немного безнадежного желания сделать хоть что-нибудь, и все они разбиваются о защитные заклинания, которые укрывают дом, слой за слоем, пряча от чужих глаз издерганную незнанием и смертями семью.

Ветер швыряет её из стороны в стороны, порывы меняют направление полета, создавая рваный, абсолютно непонятный ритм. Она наклоняется вниз, почти прикасаясь лбом к рукоятке, разжимает одну руку и уходит в пике.

В голове пусто, приходи и командуй, властвуй, уничтожай, твори, что душе угодно. Раз вышло у одного, получится и у других. Что же вы медлите? Ну?

Кожу с левой стороны, через два слоя одежды, обжигает фальшивый галлеон. Джинни ловит нужный поток пронизывающего ветра и взмывает к облакам. Сквозь них проглядывает голубизна небес, такая чистая, что даже не верится глазам. Она застывает в воздухе на долю секунды, впитывая цвет, смешивая его с зелеными и ярко-красными красками, и чувствует, как внутри все звенит он яростного, истерически радостного напряжения. Остался всего один шаг.


End file.
